


Halloween Problem Child.

by TwistedKili



Category: Trick 'r Treat (2008), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, This was for a friend, i'll add more tags when things come up, the friend is anti!chase from jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedKili/pseuds/TwistedKili
Summary: Drabbles for trick 'r treat, or everyones favorite enforcer of the rules of the holiday Sam.





	Halloween Problem Child.

Fingers curl around burlap sack closing it once the candy hit the pile growing inside of it, turning with the other children that had been on the porch, attention glancing to the lit pumpkins on doorstep before calmly bounding down the stairs and towards the man that had joined him that night, hand reaching out to grasp at the other’s hand, lifting his head and staring at him with an unreadable expression. The burlap sack over his head hiding his features, black buttons stitched on for eyes peering up, almost like he was waiting for the man to speak, to say something, patiently waiting for him to ask what candy he got but attention is snapped towards a small group of teenagers. Peering at them, watching them knock lit pumpkins off of fences, laughing and pushing each other, anger bubbling within chest for a moment as he watched the disrespect for the holiday that he had claimed as his own.. Grip tightened for a moment, letting go swiftly and digging through his sack to grasp at the lollipop in the shape of a circle, a pumpkins expression on the sugary treat as he gently handed his goodie bag to his friend. He leans to the side, watching the teenagers wander off, knocking into groups of kids and he followed, following them from his side of the street. Unsure if his friend was going to follow him or not, but he continued to follow, dodging kids and ignoring houses. Standing still, watching the group stop and bother some kids, taking their candy and shoving them. 

Head tilts slightly, catching the looks being shot at him from the group. 

“What you looking at freak!” a boy calls out, his friends laughing but he continues to stare, glancing to the forest behind them, knowing already what they were planning on doing. He turns away, walking down the street once more, and ignoring the calls and laughter coming from the teens once more. Minutes went by, entering the woods easily and walking to where he could hear the sounds of talking and hollering. There were spirits resting within the woods, distrubed and angry, and a grin flickers to life. A bounce to his steps as he followed the sounds, knowing that the group was heading to their deaths, and he simply allowed the spirits to seek their vengeance. A hand grasps at his shoulders, head tilting to the blood soaked limb, turning to glance at the male he had been with, staring at the slit throat than up to bright blue eyes. 

“What ye thinking kid?” voice cuts through the silence, head tilting for a moment as he turns to glance back to where the kids were eating the candy stolen from the kids, getting further up the trail and closer to the unmarked graveyard where the spirits twisted and turned. Lifting a hand to where his mouth should have been if it had not been for his mask, he makes a gesture to be quiet, before he’s walking away, waving the other along for the most part. Death would be happening in this moment, like it had earlier that night and even further into the night. He would explain, sign what he was going to do, but he figured that a surprise would be nice. Feet stilled as a loud panicked voice flickered to life, yelling and friends turning on each other flickering to life. Silently he turns to his friend, head tilting as he silently wanders to the clearing, a long twisted tree in the center, gaze peering at the half rotting forms of the dead digging themselves from the ground. The teens lost in the fog growing from the shadows, grunts and groans coming forth. He steps out from the bushes, watching the dead gnash their teeth, vintages halloween costumes on their bodies stained with muck, masks torn in places showing ripped skin, bones, and a stench emitting from their forms.  
As fog becomes too much for the teens, steps are taken to join the fray, biting his lollipop into jagged pieces before he’s stabbing a teen with it, moving out of the way and standing by the tree watching the body fall and allowing the dead to finish their job. Ripping flesh, pained screams and the sound of blood splattering and soaking into the ground came forth. Watching with amusement and sick joy as those who broke the rules of halloween paid for their crimes, silently watching the dead chew on bloodied flesh than slowly turn to stare at him, before wandering off for the rest of the night. The need for revenge surrounding them, he watches them go before picking through blood soak candy to bring back to his friend, grasping at a chocolate bar and a few candies until wandering back to where he had left the other to watch the gore and bloodshed. Reaching out for his bag, handing the candy to the other, and beaming up at him at the words coming forth. 

“Good Job Sammy Boy…”


End file.
